


Brothers

by greenwhitebobo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwhitebobo/pseuds/greenwhitebobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom und Eric sind seit ihrer Kindheit die besten Freunde. Reicht ein einziger Augenblick, um dieses enge Band zwischen ihnen zu zerstören oder überstehen die beiden wirklich alles - wie Brüder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Q-Fieber gibt es wirklich, allerdings ist es eher selten, dass es durch einen Zeckenbiss übertragen wird. Trotzdem am besten immer alles schön nach den kleinen Viechern absuchen, wenn ihr draußen unterwegs wart.  
> Ansonsten...have fun reading, Reviews und konstruktive Kritik sind natürlich wie immer erwünscht

 

 

"Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, was ich dir erzählt habe, als wir damals das Wochenende an der Küste verbracht haben mit meinen Eltern?"

Tom nickte.

"Du bist bis heute der Einzige, der es weiß. Ich wusste damals schon, dass du nicht einfach ein Kumpel für mich bist. Du bist mein großer Bruder, oder nicht?"

 

Der Tag war ungewöhnlich warm, die Luft staubtrocken. Dieses Wetter hatte Tom schon immer zu schaffen gemacht, aber heute nagte es besonders an ihm. Nach ewig erscheinenden Monaten war er endlich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden und auf dem Weg nach Hause. Noch bevor sie in die Einfahrt einbogen, begann sein Vater zu hupen und sämtliche Verwandten und Freunde von Tom strömten auf das Auto zu, um ihn zu Hause zu empfangen. Sämtliche Freunde?

Er schaute sich suchend um, versuchte sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen - Eine Person fehlte.

  
Die Party war unten in vollem Gange, als er sich auf sein Zimmer zurückzog und aus dem Fenster starrte. Er hatte diesem Tag so lange entgegengefiebert und nun konnte er ihn nicht genießen. Fühlte sich bereits nach gerade mal zwei Stunden eingeengt im eintönigen Vorstadtleben.

Nichts hatte sich verändert. Sein Zimmer sah noch genauso aus wie vorher. Die Blumenkübel an den Straßenlaternen waren wie eh und je im Sommer mit rosa Chrysanthemen bepflanzt. Mr. Grant saß mit einem Eistee in der Hand und seinem beigefarbenen Hut auf dem Kopf in seinem Schaukelstuhl auf der Veranda vor dem Haus und schimpfte auf die Kinder, die auf ihren Rädern und Inlineskates vorbeisausten. Nichts hatte sich verändert – und doch war für Tom alles anders.

  
Er setzte sich auf sein Bett, fuhr sich kurz durch die dunklen Haare und fragte sich, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis die Anderen unten bemerkten, dass er nicht mehr dort war. Sein Blick fiel auf das Foto aus dem Sommercamp im Jahr zuvor, das mit einer einfachen Heftzwecke an der Wand befestigt war und ihn dazu brachte, darüber nachzudenken, was sich in den letzten Monaten verändert hatte, dass eine jahrelange Freundschaft daran kaputt gegangen war.

 

Es war ein Tag ähnlich wie dieser gewesen, die Hitze flirrte in den verlassenen Straßen, die meisten Kinder waren im Schwimmbad oder an den umliegenden Seen. Tom saß in der Hollywoodschaukel auf der Veranda, das gebrochene Bein, welches er sich bei einem Sturz aus dem Kletterbaum im Wald zugezogen hatte, auf einem kleinen Hocker vor sich gebettet. Zuerst hatte er die Ruhe ohne seine Schwester, die mit dem Vater der beiden auf den Roadtrip nach Kentucky gefahren war, genossen. Doch jetzt fehlte ihm jemand zum Spielen und zum Ärgern. Er hätte sich sogar eine Teeparty mit ihren Puppen im Garten gefallen lassen, wenn er nur nicht mehr alleine mit seinem Buch und einem Glas fader Limonade auf der Veranda verbringen musste.

  
Plötzlich horchte er auf und hob den Kopf. Natürlich erkannte er den dunkelblauen Volvo, der sich langsam durch die Straße schob, auf Anhieb. Er gehörte dem Pastor der Gemeinde und selbst auf die Entfernung konnte Tom erkennen, dass der Reverend ihm zuwinkte. Neben ihm im Auto saß ein Junge, den Tom nicht kannte. Zumindest war es keines der Pastorenkinder. Abwesend winkte er zurück und blieb einen Moment regungslos in seiner Position sitzen, bevor er nach seinen Krücken langte und zur Eingangstür des Hauses humpelte.

"Mommy, darf ich die Straße rauf bis zur 4.?"

"Hast du die ganze Zeit gelesen?"

Toms Blick fiel auf das Buch, welches die meiste Zeit unaufgeschlagen in seinem Schoß gelegen hatte. "Ja, habe ich!", log er. Er würde abends noch genug Zeit haben, heimlich unter der Bettdecke ein paar Seiten nachzuholen.

"Sei aber vorsichtig!"

"Bin ich bestimmt!", ohne zu zögern machte er sich auf den Weg. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis er mit den Krücken so geschickt umgehen konnte, dass er mit ihnen beinahe so schnell war, wie sonst. Vorangetrieben durch seine Neugierde beeilte er sich, dem Volvo zu folgen. Natürlich hatte er ihn aus seinem Blickfeld verloren und musste bereits an der nächsten Kreuzung raten, in welche Richtung er weitergefahren sein konnte. Er entschied sich, der Straße weiter geradeaus zu folgen, und lag richtig. Schon von weitem sah er den blauen Kombi in einer Einfahrt parken und hielt sich geschickt zurück.

Zögernd stieg der Junge aus dem Auto, wie es aussah, hatte er ein Stofftier im Arm. Nur widerwillig ließ er sich vom Pastor in Richtung des Hauses schieben. Tom kannte das Haus nur zu gut. Jenny Summers wohnte dort, ein Mädchen mit Weizenblonden Zöpfen und Sommersprossen, das keine Gelegenheit ungenutzt ließ, um ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen. Toms Mutter sagte ständig, wie süß die beiden zusammen aussahen, dabei war es offensichtlich, dass er sie nicht ausstehen konnte. Tom konnte überhaupt keine Mädchen ausstehen. Sie waren laut, sie kicherten ständig und außerdem heulten sie wegen jeder Kleinigkeit. Am schlimmsten war jedoch, dass Jenny sogar eine Zahnlücke mehr hatte als er, dabei war sie fast ein Jahr jünger.

Was dieser fremde Junge dort jedoch zu suchen hatte, konnte er sich nicht erklären. Er wartete noch, bis der Pastor mit Jennys Eltern und dem Jungen im Haus verschwunden war, dann machte er sich grübelnd wieder auf den Weg nach Hause.

Was auch immer der Grund war, es kam ihm sehr gelegen. So hatte Jenny zumindest jemand anderen, dem sie auf die Nerven gehen konnte.

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis seine Mutter beim Abendessen davon erzählt hatte, dass die Summers' den Jungen adoptiert hatten und er noch dazu in Toms Alter war. Mit seinem blonden Haar fiel es noch nicht einmal auf, dass die Summers nicht seine leiblichen Eltern waren. Bereits am nächsten Tag kam er zum ersten Mal zum Spielen zu Tom. Und obwohl Eric sehr schüchtern war und kaum sprach, freundeten sich die beiden an.

Eric war froh, den Sommer über nicht allein verbringen zu müssen, Tom freute sich, jemanden zu haben, dem es nichts ausmachte, auch zum zehnten Mal mit ihm nach seiner zweiten Krücke zu suchen. Vom ersten Tag an bestand zwischen ihnen ein Band, dessen sie sich beide lange nicht bewusst waren.

 

Tom seufzte. Er dachte an diese unbeschwerte Zeit sowohl mit Freude, als auch mit Wehmut zurück. Damals schienen die Dinge noch einfach. Von unten drang lautes Gelächter an sein Ohr – anscheinend wurde er nicht sonderlich vermisst, dabei sollte die Party doch ihm gelten. Seufzend löste er die Heftzwecke, nahm das Foto von der Wand und drehte es um. Dort auf der Rückseite standen in Erics krakeliger Schrift zwei einfache Worte, die Tom das Herz zusammenkrampfen ließen. Er schluckte hart und legte das Bild beiseite, rollte sich auf dem Bett zusammen.

 

Bald schon machten die beiden sich einen Scherz daraus, dass Eric auch ebenso gut Owen mit Nachnamen heißen könnte, so oft, wie er bei Tom zu Hause war. Die beiden verbrachten so viel Zeit zusammen, dass sie beinahe nicht einfach nur noch Freunde waren – sie waren Brüder.

Obwohl Tom die Adoptiveltern von Eric nie sehr gut kennen gelernt hatte, ließ er sich nicht zweimal bitten, als sie ihn nach dem Abschluss von der Junior High auf einen Wochenendausflug an die Küste einluden.

Die Fahrt im vollbepackten Auto schien sehr viel länger zu dauern, als nur drei Stunden – jedenfalls kam Tom das so vor, weil er Jenny neben sich sitzen hatte, die nicht eine Sekunde lang ihren Mund hielt. Hilfesuchend hatte er sich zu Eric umgedreht, aber auch der konnte nur mit den Achseln zucken und entschuldigend lächeln, und Tom bereute es bereits, überhaupt zugesagt zu haben.

Als er sich dann jedoch daran erinnerte, dass er sonst das Wochenende ohne Eric hätte verbringen müssen, beruhigte ihn das zumindest. Die beiden waren selten länger als ein paar Stunden voneinander getrennt und übernachteten am Wochenende regelmäßig beieinander.

Sie teilten sich ein Zelt und verbrachten die Tage von morgens bis abends am Strand. Die salzige, raue Küstenluft war ungewohnt für Tom, aber sie tat ihm gut. Er atmete tief durch und sank in den groben Sand zurück, schloss genügsam die Augen und lauschte den Wellen, die in gleichmäßigen Abständen gegen das Ufer schlugen. Eric hatte sich in den Wochen zuvor verändert, war sehr viel verschlossener geworden, als sonst, hatte aber immer wieder versichert, dass alles in Ordnung war, auch wenn Tom wusste, dass das nicht stimmte.

"Hab ich dir eigentlich mal von meiner Mutter erzählt – von meiner leiblichen Mutter, meine ich?", begann er leise und Tom setzte sich wieder auf. Eric hatte den Blick auf das Meer gerichtet.

"Nein, ich glaube nicht…", er wusste zwar nicht, worüber Eric genau sprechen wollte, aber er wusste, dass er ihn nicht unterbrechen würde.

"Sie war völlig überfordert mit mir. Deswegen wurde ich von ihr weggeholt, als jemand gemerkt hat, in was für Zuständen wir gewohnt haben. Verdammt, das ist schon wieder 7 Jahre her – so lang kennen wir uns nun schon!", er lächelte leicht, ohne den Blick dabei von der See abzuwenden. "Hat echt ein paar Jahre gedauert, bis mir klargeworden ist, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Die Kerle, die bei uns ein- und ausgingen. Ihre angebliche 'Medizin', die sie glücklich machen sollte…Sie hat mich immer weggeschickt, um nach Geld zu betteln, wenn wieder einer ihrer Kunden kam. Wenn ich dann nicht genug Geld mit nach Hause brachte, damit sie ihren Stoff kaufen konnte, hat sie mich jedes Mal windelweich geprügelt. Hat immer gesagt, dass sie das macht, damit aus mir mal was Besseres wird…"

Tom hatte Eric wortlos zugehört, aber es dauerte einen Moment, bis er realisiert hatte, was sein Kumpel ihm gerade erzählt hatte. "Das…du…scheiße. Verdammt, Eric…dass du das mitmachen musstest – weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll!"

 "Musst nichts sagen. Hab's ja überstanden – irgendwie. Hatte es nur geschickt verdrängt. Bis meine Mutter sich vor drei Wochen bei mir gemeldet hat. Sie sagt, sie ist jetzt clean und würde mich gern treffen", er vergrub seine Hand in dem dunklen Sand, ließ ihn zwischen seinen Fingern hindurchrieseln.

"Und? Was hast du gesagt?"

"Ich hab Nein gesagt. Ich will nichts mit der Frau zu tun haben, die meine Kindheit versaut hat. Selbst wenn ich wollte – ich glaube nicht, dass ich das könnte", erst jetzt hob Eric den Blick und schaute Tom direkt in die braunen Augen. "Das weiß sonst niemand – von denen da hinten mal abgesehen", er nickte in Richtung des Campingplatzes, wo Erics Eltern das Fleisch für den Abend grillten. Tom schluckte einmal hart und nickte dann. Natürlich wussten Erics Eltern davon – aber ansonsten würde es niemand erfahren.

Ihre Freundschaft hatte sich danach verändert. Es war beinahe so, als wären sie beide an dieser Erzählung gereift. Sie waren nicht mehr einfach nur Sandkastenfreunde, die es irgendwie geschafft hatten, ihre Freundschaft bis in die Highschool fortzutragen, ohne sich dabei voneinander zu entfremden. Im Gegenteil: mit jedem Tag, den sie miteinander verbrachten, wuchsen sie enger zusammen.

Tom war klar, dass zwischen ihnen eine besondere Verbindung bestand, ihm war nur nicht ganz klar, wie er sie definieren sollte. Er hatte jedoch eine Vermutung – die aber verdrängte er so gut wie möglich, verbannte sie zusammen mit der Vorstellung von Erics gewalttätiger Kindheit. Seitdem sein Kumpel ihm von seiner leiblichen Mutter erzählt hatte, suchten Tom diese Vorstellungen heim und er verfluchte sich selber dafür, dass er nicht da gewesen war, um seinen kleinen Bruder zu beschützen. Sein Verstand sagte ihm zwar, dass das Blödsinn war, immerhin war er zu dem Zeitpunkt selber noch ein Kind gewesen. Aber sein Herz sagte ihm, dass er nicht zulassen würde, dass Eric so etwas noch einmal passierte.

 

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss Tom aus seinen Gedanken. Automatisch ließ er das Foto sinken und murmelte ein halbherziges "Herein". Seine kleine Schwester steckte ihren Kopf zur Tür herein, lächelte ihn mitfühlend an und fragte ihn, warum er nicht unten bei seinen Gästen war.

"Weil die Hälfte von denen auch nie bei mir im Krankenhaus war. Sind nur hergekommen, weil es was zu essen und zu trinken gibt – nicht einer hat sich ernsthaft danach erkundigt, wie es mir geht."

"Wie geht es dir denn?", ungefragt nahm sie neben ihm auf dem Bett platz, ihr Blick fiel auf das Foto in Toms Händen. "Oh, versteh schon…er ist nicht hier."

"Ich hatte auch nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, nur gehofft. So wie damals wird es sowieso nie wieder…", seine Fingerspitzen strichen über das Foto. Automatisch wanderten seine Gedanken zu dem vergangen Sommer.

 

Der Sommer vor ihrem letzten Jahr auf der Highschool. Danach würden sie die Seniors sein, die Schüler, zu denen alle aufblickten. Obwohl zu Eric und Tom sowieso niemand aufblickte. Bestenfalls wurden sie von den Mitschülern gemieden, aber normalerweise wurden sie als Schwuchteln bezeichnet. Aber sie würden endlich den Abschluss in der Tasche haben und ihr eigenes Leben anfangen. Gegen Ende der Ferien waren sie zusammen mit 40 anderen Jugendlichen von ihrer Schule in ein Sommercamp am Fuße des Mt. Hood aufgebrochen. Obwohl sie nicht wussten, was sie dort erwarten würde, freuten sie sich – immerhin konnten sie den Rest des Sommers ohne ihre Eltern verbringen.

Doch bereits nach einer Woche gingen ihnen die Moskitos in ihren Hütten und das Gedudel der Gitarre am Lagerfeuer auf die Nerven. Als sich dann auch noch die groß angekündigte Überraschung für den nächsten Tag als eine halbtägige Wanderung durch die Wälder zur Erkundung der heimischen Flora entpuppte, hatten sie genug.

Bei der Wanderung ließen sie sich immer weiter nach hinten fallen und nutzten irgendwann die Zählung nach der Mittagspause aus, um sich zwar unter die Gruppe zu mischen, danach jedoch heimlich zu verschwinden. Während die anderen Jugendlichen mit den Betreuern weiter die Wälder unsicher machten, machten sich Tom und Eric auf den Weg zurück zum Camp.

Dachten sie zumindest.

Nach etwa zwei Stunden äußerte Tom den leisen Verdacht, dass sie sich verlaufen hatten, Eric hingegen sagte nichts.

"Wir gehen im Kreis – an dem Baum sind wir vorhin schon vorbei gekommen", meinte Tom etwas später und deutete auf eine schiefgewachsene Kiefer.

"Gut, dass wenigstens einer von uns bei dem Vortrag über die Flora tatsächlich aufgepasst hat. Die Tanne wird uns den Weg zurück zum Lager auch nicht sagen", grantelte Eric zurück und stapfte weiter durchs Unterholz.

"Mag sein. Aber was diese Tanne sagen würde, wenn sie sprechen könnte, ist: Ich bin eine Kiefer, du Idiot!"

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten sie schweigend. Und laufend. Als die Dämmerung hereinbrach, standen sie vor einer Lichtung, von der sich beide ziemlich sicher waren, dass sie zumindest die noch nicht gesehen hatten. Erschöpft sank Eric zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir müssen hier bleiben. Wir haben keine Taschenlampen. Es macht keinen Sinn, weiter durch die Dunkelheit zu irren!"

"Hast du ne Ahnung, was vielleicht alles in diesen Wäldern lebt?", meinte Tom und schaute sich automatisch ängstlich um. "Es wird verdammt kalt nachts…"

"Wir nehmen unsere Jacken als Decken, schlafen eng beieinander, wärmen uns gegenseitig. Wird schon irgendwie gehen. Oder, großer Bruder?"

Eric klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter und Tom nickte zögerlich. Er nahm seinen Rucksack ab, legte ihn ins feuchte Gras und bettete seinen Kopf darauf. Die ersten Sterne kamen raus – zumindest das war ein Anblick, der ihnen in der gut beleuchteten Stadt meist verwehrt blieb.

Die Geräusche des Waldes – das Zirpen der Grillen, der Wind in den Bäumen – wirkten nicht bedrohlich, sondern trugen sogar etwas Beruhigendes in sich. Es dauerte nicht lang und Eric war, den Arm beschützend um seinen großen Bruder gelegt, eingeschlafen.

  
Tom hingegen lag noch lange wach, die Arme unterm Kopf verschränkt und den Blick auf die Sterne über ihnen gerichtet. Der Mond schien zwar, zeigte sich ihm jedoch noch nicht, sondern versteckte sich hinter den schwarzen Silhouetten der Bäume, die im Wind rauschten. Er drehte den Kopf so, dass sein Blick auf den schlafenden Eric an seiner Seite fiel, ein leises Seufzen entwich ihm. Sie sprachen nie darüber, aber Tom wusste, dass sie beide Angst hatten, das dies vielleicht ihr letzter gemeinsamer Sommer sein würde. Natürlich hatten sie sich vorgenommen, gemeinsam aufs College zu gehen, aber sie wussten auch, dass ihnen die Eignungstests einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen konnten.

Automatisch tastete er nach Erics Hand, verschränkte seine Finger mit denen seines Freundes, rollte sich auf die Seite und versuchte, Erics Gesichtszüge in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen. Der Mond kam ihm zur Hilfe und zeigte sich zaghaft hinter den ersten Baumwipfeln, tauchte die Lichtung in einen blassblauen Schein. Unbemerkt von Eric rutschte Tom näher an seinen Kumpel heran. Der Dunkelhaarige fröstelte plötzlich und zog seine Jacke höher; löste den Griff um Erics Hand und strich stattdessen sacht über dessen Oberarm. Ein leises Murren des Blonden war die Antwort und Tom zog sich erschrocken zurück, bis er merkte, dass Eric gar nicht aufgewacht war. Wieder wanderte sein Blick zu den entspannten Gesichtszügen seines kleinen Bruders – zu den leicht geöffneten Lippen, aus denen ein dünner Spuckefaden tropfte, der im fahlen Mondlicht glitzerte. Tom kam es beinahe so vor, als würde er von diesem Anblick magisch angezogen, er merkte nicht einmal, wie er sich langsam Eric weiter näherte. Erst, als er das Gesicht seines Freundes vorsichtig mit beiden Händen umfasst hielt und ihre Lippen sich berührten, realisierte er, was er da gerade tat. Doch ehe er zurückweichen konnte, kam Eric ihm zuvor. Ruckartig setzte sich der Blonde auf und wischte sich über den Mund.

"Scheiße, Mann – was soll das denn?", wollte er wissen und Tom kauerte sich kleinlaut unter seiner Jacke zusammen.

"Nichts, gar nichts! Wirklich. Es hat nichts zu bedeuten. Es ist nur – du bist doch mein kleiner Bruder, oder nicht?", versuchte er zu retten, was noch zu retten war. Er fürchtete, dass jedes falsche Wort ihre Freundschaft gefährden würde, dabei hatte er schon länger geahnt, dass es eben nicht nur Freundschaft war, die er für Eric empfand.

"Du bist doch nicht etwa schwul, oder?"

"Was? NEIN!", Fuck, das wäre die Möglichkeit gewesen, es ihm zu sagen, schoss es Tom durch den Kopf. Er verwarf den Gedanken jedoch schnellstmöglich wieder, denn so wie Eric seine Frage formuliert hatte, war ziemlich deutlich geworden, dass er nicht wie sein Kumpel empfand. "Es hatte wirklich nichts zu bedeuten. Tut mir Leid, ich…ich weiß nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe. Können – können wir noch Freunde sein?"

Eric seufzte und nickte, legte sich wieder neben seinen Kumpel auf die feuchte Wiese. "Bist doch mein Bruder, oder? Sorry, dass ich dich so angeschnauzt habe. Es hat mich nur so überrascht."

Tom nickte stumm, sein Herzschlag normalisierte sich allmählich wieder. Damit er nicht noch einmal in Versuchung kam, rollte er sich auf die andere Seite, wandte Eric nun den Rücken zu. Trotzdem war an Schlaf kaum zu denken. Erst gegen Morgen, als die Erschöpfung schließlich siegte, fand er etwas Ruhe und schlief ein. Allerdings wurden beide kurz darauf von dem Gebrüll eines ihrer Betreuer geweckt. Offensichtlich hatte man einen kompletten Suchtrupp losgeschickt, um die beiden zu finden und die Leitung des Sommercamps fand es ganz und gar nicht lustig, was die beiden getan hatten. Sie wurden noch am gleichen Tag nach Hause geschickt, was ihnen jedoch herzlich egal war, da die Ferien und damit auch das Camp ohnehin nur noch eine Woche gedauert hätten.

 

Tom hatte sich auf seinem Bett zusammengerollt. Er hatte seine Schwester gebeten, ihn allein zu lassen und den anderen Gästen zu sagen, dass er für eine Weile seine Ruhe brauchte, weil ihn der Rummel noch zu sehr anstrengte. Kraftlos ließ er das Foto aus den Händen gleiten und sah dabei zu, wie es auf den Boden segelte. Hätte er damals alle Sinne beieinander gehabt und Eric nicht geküsst, dann wäre alles anders. Sie hätten sich im Krankenhaus nicht gestritten und wären noch immer befreundet.

 

Etwa einen Monat nach Schulbeginn merkte Tom, dass es ihm immer schwerer fiel, dem Unterricht zu folgen. Er bekam Konzentrationsstörungen, hatte immer öfter schwere Kopfschmerzen. Zuerst dachte er sich nichts dabei, erzählte niemandem etwas davon. Den andauernden Husten schrieb er dem feuchten Herbst in Oregon zu. Doch als er plötzlich mitten im Sportunterricht über Schwindel klagte und von der Schulkrankenschwester mit hohem Fieber nach Hause geschickt wurde, brachte seine Mutter ihn zum Arzt. Die Diagnose war simpel: Lungenentzündung. Der Doktor verordnete Tom strikte Bettruhe, Wadenwickel gegen das Fieber und schleimlösende Medikamente, ermahnte ihn, darauf zu achten, genug zu trinken.

Es dauerte zwar eine Weile, bis die Therapie anschlug, aber bereits zu Halloween saß Tom wieder neben Eric im Klassenzimmer. Die meisten Symptome waren abgeklungen, einzig der Druckschmerz auf der Brust machte ihm noch ein wenig zu schaffen, weswegen er vom Sportunterricht befreit war. Es nervte ihn zwar, aber er hielt sich daran, auch wenn er gerne weiter im Basketballteam der Schule gespielt hätte. Er war zwar nicht besonders groß, dafür aber schnell und wendig und ein guter Werfer. Zumindest das wollte er beibehalten, damit er auf dem College weiter spielen konnte.

Wie so oft, wenn seine Eltern nicht zu Hause waren, warf Tom in der Einfahrt ein paar Körbe mit Eric. Diesmal hatte er jedoch Probleme, sich auf den Korb zu konzentrieren, traf kaum. Er musste sich einige Sprüche seines Kumpels anhören, was denn mit ihm los sei. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit spürte Tom den drückenden Schmerz in seinem Brustkorb, ignorierte ihn jedoch, damit Eric ihn nicht noch mehr aufziehen konnte. Als er jedoch nach einem Pass seines Kumpels völlig ins Leere griff und der Ball ihn voll in die Magengrube traf, sackte er wie ein nasser Sack zusammen.

"Hey, alles in Ordnung bei dir?", wollte Eric besorgt wissen und Tom nickte, obwohl es ihm alles andere als gut ging.

Trotz der winterlichen Kälte schwitzte er und schüttelte hastig den Kopf, um seinen Blick auf eine Sache konzentrieren zu können. "Ich hol mir nur schnell was zu trinken", murmelte er und raffte sich auf, sackte jedoch schon im nächsten Augenblick bewusstlos zusammen.

Als Tom wieder zu sich kam, wurde er durch grelles Licht geblendet. Sofort fielen ihm die Augen wieder zu. Ein monotones Piepsen drang an sein Ohr.

"Tom! Tom, Schatz, bist du wach?", die Stimme seiner Mutter klang, als käme sie von weit her durch einen weichen Wattefilter und der Dunkelhaarige hatte Mühe, den Kopf in die Richtung zu drehen, in der er seine Mom vermutete. Als er seine Augen wieder geöffnet hatte, traf ihn fast der Schlag – seine Mutter saß zwar an seinem Bett, allerdings hatte er sie in dem grünen Kittel und unter der Plastikhaube für ihre Haare kaum erkannt.

"Was ist passiert?"

Seine Mutter erzählte ihm mit stockender Stimme, dass er am Herzen operiert worden war und eine Weile auf der Intensivstation bleiben musste. Sein Hausarzt hatte eine falsche Diagnose gestellt. Die vermeintliche Lungenentzündung hatte sich im Krankenhaus nach einigen Tests als Q-Fieber herausgestellt, mit dem Tom sich vermutlich im Sommercamp durch einen Zeckenbiss infiziert hatte. Die Krankheit war verschleppt worden, das Bakterium hatte eine Entzündung der Herzinnenhaut verursacht. Tom hatte Glück im Unglück gehabt, dass es noch relativ früh festgestellt worden war.

"Wie lange muss ich hier bleiben?", wollte er tonlos wissen, bekam jedoch nur ein Achselzucken als Antwort.

Die Behandlung verlief gut, das Antibiotikum schlug an und Tom konnte bereits nach drei Wochen auf die Normalstation verlegt werden. Einige Tage später, kurz vor Ende der Besuchszeit, klopfte es zaghaft an seiner Tür. Ohne auf eine Antwort von drinnen gewartet zu haben, trat Eric ein und schaute sich zu allen Seiten um.

"Bist du allein?"

"Ja, bin ich – wieso?", Tom setzte sich auf und deutete auf den Stuhl, der neben seinem Bett stand, damit sein Kumpel sich setzen konnte. "Hab schon gedacht, ich krieg dich gar nicht mehr zu Gesicht."

"Deine Eltern haben gesagt, dass ich nicht herkommen soll. Wegen der Sache, als wir zusammen ein paar Körbe geworfen haben."

"Was?! Aber – wenn wir sie nicht geworfen hätten, dann würde ich mit dieser Scheiß Endokardingsbums noch immer in der Schule sitzen und hätte keine Ahnung, dass ich eine tickende Zeitbombe in mir habe!"

"Hey – schon gut. Du sollst dich nicht aufregen. Wie geht’s dir denn? Siehst immer noch beschissen aus, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf."

"Ich weiß, ich hab ziemlich viel abgenommen. Diese Flüssignahrung durch den Schlauch ist die beste Diät! Was ist mit dir? Kommst du mit der Vorbereitung auf die Frühjahrsprüfungen zurecht?"

"Na ja, der Stoff ist nicht sonderlich schwer. Ich gebe Karen James Nachhilfe, verdiene mir so ein bisschen was nebenbei…", Eric knabberte ein Stück Nagelhaut vom Daumennagel ab und senkte den Blick.

"Karen James? Ausgerechnet ihr, die uns am lautesten von allen als Schwuchteln beschimpft?", wollte Tom ungläubig wissen und schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Beleidigungen hatten sie zwar schon die ganze High School Zeit über begleitet, aber die beiden hatten immer versucht, sie zu ignorieren. Seit der Sache im Sommercamp schien Eric das jedoch schwerer zu fallen.

"Sie hat wirklich Probleme in Sozialkunde. Ihr Vater ist Anwalt, vielleicht kann er mir helfen, an einer guten Jura-Fakultät angenommen zu werden."

"Nur, weil du ihr Nachhilfe gibst?", das klang sarkastischer, als es eigentlich sollte, aber anscheinend hatte Tom damit einen wunden Punkt getroffen, denn Eric sah schweigend aus dem Fenster. Der Dunkelhaarige kniff die Lippen zusammen. "Du gibst ihr also nicht nur Nachhilfe?", Eric schüttelte den Kopf. "Was ist, seid ihr zusammen oder so was?"

"Ja und? Wo ist das Problem?", die Antwort traf Tom wie ein gezielter Schlag in die Magengrube. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er gehofft, dass Eric doch so fühlen würde, wie er und einfach nur Zeit brauchte, um sich das einzugestehen. Für ihn war es auch nicht leicht gewesen. Doch die Gewissheit zog ihm nun den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Karen James. Warum ausgerechnet sie? Bei jedem anderen Mädchen hätte Tom es noch verstehen können.

"Die Besuchszeit ist sicher schon um. Vielleicht solltest du besser gehen."

"Es war noch keine Schwester da, um…oh. Versteh schon. Du willst mich rausschmeißen."

"Nein, Eric. Ich – ich muss nur irgendwie allein sein und damit klarkommen, das ist alles. Okay? Bitte..", Tom flehte beinahe, dabei wagte er es nicht einmal, seinen Kumpel dabei anzusehen.

"Was gibt's denn da, womit du klarkommen müsstest? - Scheiße. Das hat doch nichts mit dieser Sache im Camp zu tun, oder?", der Dunkelhaarige blieb die Antwort schuldig und gab Eric damit indirekt Recht. "Du hast mich angelogen, als ich dich gefragt habe, ob du schwul bist. Warum hast du nichts gesagt, verdammt?"

"So wie du gefragt hast? Hätte es denn was geändert?", Tom spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Ein schwaches, jedoch beständiges Köcheln wie bei der Tomatensauce seiner Mutter, die er so gern zu Spaghetti aß. Und mit jeder weiteren Sekunde, die Eric bei ihm im Zimmer blieb, stieg die Temperatur in dem Kochtopf an.

"Ja, es hätte eine Menge geändert! Weil ich verdammt noch mal gewusst hätte, dass mein bester Freund mir nach all den Jahren vertraut und ehrlich zu mir ist. Stattdessen lügst du mich an und verheimlichst mir einen so wichtigen Teil von dir – nach all dem, was ich dir über mich erzählt habe", Eric stand so ruckartig auf, dass der Stuhl einen Augenblick lang schwankte. "Leck mich am Arsch, Tom!"

Ehe der Dunkelhaarige noch etwas sagen konnte, war Eric aus dem Krankenzimmer verschwunden und hatte die Tür hinter sich zugeknallt. Der Saucentopf in Toms Inneren brodelte, kleine Bläschen stiegen blubbernd an die Oberfläche und zerplatzten dort. Am meisten ärgerte sich Tom über sich selbst, seine eigene Dummheit, seine Feigheit. Er hatte es alles kaputt gemacht. Er hatte Eric geküsst. Er war nicht ehrlich gewesen, hatte seinen besten Kumpel angelogen. Er hatte sich von einer dämlichen Zecke beißen lassen und beneidete Karen sogar um ihre schlechten Noten in Sozialkunde, seinem besten Fach.

Er zog sich zurück und sprach kaum noch, wenn er Besuch von seiner Familie hatte. Daher konnte er es kaum erwarten, in eine andere Klinik zu einer stationären Reha verlegt zu werden, damit sein Herz sich langsam wieder an die normalen Belastungen im Alltag gewöhnen konnte. Dort konnten seine Eltern ihn nicht jeden Tag besuchen. Basketball würde eine ganze Weile ausfallen müssen, hatte man ihm gleich am Anfang gesagt und ihm damit alle Illusionen auf das Collegeteam genommen. Davon abgesehen, dass er das Schuljahr ohnehin wiederholen musste.

 

Die Fete wurde irgendwann ohne Tom beendet und seine Mutter kam besorgt zu ihm ins Zimmer, um nach ihm zu schauen, doch der Dunkelhaarige war auf seinem Bett eingeschlafen. Neben ihm auf dem Boden lag noch immer das Foto von ihm und Eric, welches seine Mom nun vorsichtig aufhob und wieder an der Wand festpinnte, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ.

Der Sommer zog sich quälend langsam dahin und Tom kam es beinahe vor, als wäre die Zeit um 10 Jahre zurückgedreht worden. Er konnte sich noch als kleinen Jungen mit einem Gipsbein auf der Veranda sitzen sehen. Bei der Vorstellung musste er grinsen. Nur kam diesmal kein Eric im dunkelblauen Volvo die Straße entlanggefahren, um ihn von seiner Langeweile zu erlösen.

Der erste Schultag stand vor der Tür und Tom atmete tief durch, als er das Klassenzimmer betrat, nur um festzustellen, dass außer ihm noch niemand anwesend war. Dieses Jahr würde ihm niemand den Rücken freihalten, wenn er mal wieder als Schwuchtel beschimpft wurde. Er warf seinen Rucksack neben einen Stuhl in der letzten Reihe und ging dann zum Fenster, beobachtete von dort aus, wie immer mehr Schüler in das Gebäude strömten.

"Du warst schon immer als erstes da", hörte er plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich und fuhr herum. Vor ihm stand Eric, braungebrannt, in einem weißen T-Shirt und Khaki-farbenen Shorts, ein lässiges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht längst irgendwo an der Ostküste an einer renommierten Uni sein?"

Der Blonde schüttelte immer noch grinsend den Kopf. "Ich bin hier schon ganz richtig, denke ich", natürlich bemerkte er Toms fragenden Blick. "Hab mich zurückstufen lassen. Schon vergessen, dass wir seit Anfang der Highschool darüber nachdenken, wie es wohl ist, zu einer dieser Partys nach dem Ball zu gehen? Davon abgesehen – wer soll mir denn sonst in Geschichte helfen, wenn nicht Du?"

Tom ging ein Licht auf, er schluckte hart. "Moment, soll das heißen, du hast dich wegen mir zurückstufen lassen? Aber was ist mit Karen?"

"Hat mich fallen lassen, kaum dass sie ihre Zwei in Sozialkunde hatte. Hab gehört sie soll jetzt in Stanford studieren und mit nem Weib zusammensein."

"Aber – die Einstufungstests fürs College. Die werden wissen wollen, warum du das Jahr wiederholt hast. Ich dachte, du wolltest Anwalt werden!", Tom konnte es kaum glauben und musste sich setzen, weil er Angst hatte, dass ihm sonst die Knie wegsackten. Er rechnete damit, dass Eric jeden Augenblick mit den Worten 'War nur ein Scherz' verschwand. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum sein Kumpel dieses große Opfer für ihn erbracht hatte, obwohl er nicht ehrlich zu ihm gewesen war und ihn so enttäuscht hatte.

"Es gibt Wichtigeres als das", riss Eric ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Tom war so versunken gewesen, dass er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass sein Kumpel sich mittlerweile auf den Platz neben ihm gesetzt hatte. "Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, was ich dir erzählt habe, als wir damals das Wochenende an der Küste verbracht haben mit meinen Eltern?", Tom nickte. "Du bist bis heute der Einzige, der es weiß. Ich wusste damals schon, dass du nicht einfach ein Kumpel für mich bist. Du bist mein großer Bruder, oder nicht?"

Vor Freude wäre Tom seinem Kumpel am liebsten um den Hals gefallen, aber die nächsten Schüler betraten gerade das Klassenzimmer. Alles, was er hervorbrachte, war ein schüchternes "Danke". Ihm war bewusst, dass die beiden nie mehr sein würden als Freunde und dass es eine Weile dauerte, bis sein Herz diese Tatsache akzeptieren konnte. Aber viel wichtiger war für ihn, dass Eric auf dem Weg war, ihm zu verzeihen. Das Band, das sie beide vereinte, war noch immer da. Tom musste lächeln, als ihm die zwei Worte auf der Rückseite des Fotos einfielen und ihm ihre Bedeutsamkeit wieder bewusst wurde:

 

"Brothers – Forever"

 

 

 


End file.
